Adventures With A Targaryan
by agentcarter12
Summary: Realizing what she really wants, Arya stark makes a choice of leaving king's landing. Aegon targaryan, the kings heir wants the same thing, and accompanies her to the free cities. With a friend who couldn't care less about anything, a targaryan who she finds equally annoying and attractive, guards appointed to catch her, Arya Stark is in for the adventure of her lifetime. [AU-ish]
1. Chapter 1

She didn't even know what the bloody hell was going on. Not a lot of people in kings landing could say that. Arya stark however, could always say that. She was three and ten by now, and still running. Bumping into things, knocking down people, jumping over people was what she was known for.

It was her name day, for crying out loud! Her name day and her parents had told her to come downstairs and talk to some family with a son eight years older than she. She was just glad Cassandra had told her that the family was there to see _her, _as her maid tightened the strings on the snow white dress she wore. And then she'd done something so Arya-like, even Sansa wasn't surprised. She'd run, and her father had sighed at the guests, and her mother had tried to tell them it wasn't how she usually was.

And that's how Arya stark had ended up running while ripping of each fancy shoes and throwing it at her followers, guards of both the red keep and her father. Without thinking, she slipped into the stables, the dry grass familiar on her bare feet. She took a deep breath as she leaned against a wooden door, watching the guards who were chasing her went forth, no one thinking of visiting the royal stables.

As soon as she thought they were gone, she rushed towards the other end, her sight still fixed on the other opening of the room, before she bumped into someone hard.

"Are you bloody blind?!" she yelled, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, as if I was the one who ran without looking!" he yelled right back.

"You know what? I, unlike you, am busy. Now hush." She said, standing up and brushing off the grass. A pin was stuck at the end of her dress, right next to her shin. Annoyed, she yanked the cloth until it tore off and threw it in the corner like a rag.

"So, no respect for your future king, and no respect for your dressing either." He said, pushing himself up.

Only after hearing him did Arya stark look at him properly. He had the same Targaryan hair, almost silver, the same violet eyes they were known for and as handsome as someone Sansa would squeal about for hours. _ Wait what. _She thought, looking at him from head to toe. Aegon the VI, sixteen years old, and in the flesh. Most people would have fallen to their knees or begged for forgiveness in the least, but Arya Stark was not most people.

"Respect isn't given. It's earned." She said, before rushing off again.

Aegon Targaryan, the sixth of his name, stood there annoyed. What the hell did she mean by saying he should earn respect. One thing was for sure. He would find her.

X

"Arya Stark, I am disappointed in you." her mother told her.

"VERY, VERY DISAPPOINTED." That was Sansa.

"Young lady, you bring shame upon the stark name." that was septa Mordane.

"God knows what you do all the time, running here and there with all kinds of boys, while I and your father try to find a suitable gentleman for you."

Arya stark could be found at the grand table for dinner, the king too busy with his things, his son beside him. Clan Lannister sat alternating them.

"I don't want a suitable gentleman. I don't even want a man." Arya whined, picking at her shoe when she felt someone's shoe touching her shin. Without looking she knew who it was. She kicked bran hard on his shin before he could strike. Only, Robb cried out, his knee thumping at the table. Bran giggled, before septa Mordane continued.

"You don't know how many people consider that you've given your maidenhood already. It's a disaster! An atrocity."

Sansa joined in. "yes, it's a great shame, sister. You know, Jayne was telling me about this girl who was ruined, and now no young man will take an interest in her."

"Well, if something between your legs defines you, then you're probably not going to be interesting at all." Arya replied, annoyed with the entire thing.

Arya hadn't noticed the hall had long become silent, but now she did. You would probably hear a pin drop on the floor.

And then, every one broke into laughter. Robb and Jon had tears in their eyes, Bran joining in. Arya was surprised even her father laughed in his great booming voice. Even the king and his son, Aegon joined in at her response. Sansa looked appalled, her face mirroring that of septa Mordane's.

And then her mother looked around the table at all of them with a stern look in her eyes, and all the men tried to cough their laughs into non-existence.

"Arya! You'll never be a lady if you keep up like this." Sansa said, looking at her sister, upset.

"Well, good. Because I rue the day I become like you." Arya retaliated, standing up, sick of it all. It didn't feel like having dinner, it felt like having three lady vipers set to give you tongue lashing every time you did something.

"I'll be in my room." She said, as sansa whined at their mother to scold her. She walked away. She literally hated her sister, most of the time. Hated her with a burning passion.

The conversation soon started up again.

X

"Your daughter is quite the thing." King Rhaegar said.

He and Ned Stark sat in one of the larger rooms, a quiet environment calming Ned after all the boisterous talking in the grand hall. Two cups of the sweetest wine sat on the table, untouched.

"She is a bit wild, your grace."

"Not too fond on the idea of marriage, is she?" the king asked, sighing.

"No, not if I am being truthful." The stark answered, his grey eyes following.

"Well. That's something my son shares with her." The king answered.

X

Arya didn't even know how any of it even happened. She'd just walked down to the table, royals seated, breaking their fast. As usual, sansa had been pinching her in her abdomen, telling her to sit straight and look like a proper lady before her father and the king had stood up, as all the nobles turned their heads towards them.

And then, they'd sprouted the things that made Arya retch.

Words like marriage, bonds, and stronger, joining forces with their children hit her brain. She glared at the man who was most likely responsible. Aegon, however, looked like he couldn't breathe. He looked appalled, almost like sansa did whenever Arya walked in, clothes covered in dirt.

She'd gone numb at first, not even listening to her sister tell her how angry she was at _her _getting married to the prince of the seven kingdoms. Sansa was devastated that the king had thought of marrying her sister to his son, instead of her.

And as soon as the table had started to clear, Arya had run, she'd run as if her life depended on it.

All she could think was, did her parents hate her? She'd been telling them for years, and years and years- ever since she'd seen Robb hold a sword- she'd told everyone that she didn't want a man or a marriage.

And now she was sitting next to Cassandra, in a puddle of anxiety, anger and pity.

"So, you don't want to do anything?" her friend asked, brown hair in a loose braid.

"No."

"Do you want anything?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't even know what I want!?" Arya yelled, tired.

"Don't yell at me. I'm trying to help you. You maybe some fancy noble back at the keep, but here you're the same as anyone I know. So stop being so cranky. Now, do you want my help or not?" Cassandra said a feisty look in her eyes.

Honestly, that was why Arya always preferred Cassandra's company over others. She didn't care if she was a lady or of high blood. She hadn't even given her the tiniest bit of respect until Arya had beaten her in a sparring match. Only then had she started considering her strong.

"Yes."

Cassandra smiled a little. "Then we better get going. Fyna and her sisters live far."

X

The room was dark, and things lay scattered. Arya was regretting her decision of letting Cassandra bring her here.

Suddenly the sound of a wooden cane smacking the floor reached her years and she spun round, trying to find where exactly it came from. She couldn't see anything, though. Something pushed her forward, and she lurched, barely stopping herself from falling. She walked forward, her hands out stretched.

And then she touched something. It was smooth, and slightly sandy, as she slowly moved her hand over it.

_Think. What do you want._ A voice whispered. _What do you want most._

_Think child, Think. _Another whispered. More feminine.

_What you want most for you. Your hearts deepest desire. _This one was stronger.

Arya felt annoyed. There were so many things she wanted. "How do I do that?"

_Think._

_Think._

_Think of all the things you truly don't want, and then you'll know._

So as she tried to make out exactly what was in front of her, Arya stark thought of all the things she truly did not want.

'I don't want a husband. I don't want a child. I don't want marriage. I don't want to be shut up inside four walls of a stone castle and never see the sun. I don't want to host tea parties and try to get my stitches perfect or invite others and be nice to them.' She recited. 'I don't want any of them.'

_Then what do you want, child? _ The voice seemed to hiss at her.

'I want the sun at my face every morning. I want to wield a sword at any man who challenges me. I want to ride a horse through streets as the rain pours down. I want my heart to beat so loudly I feel like it'll burst. I want a friend. I want to run and laugh for as long as I want to and not have a care in the world.' She thought, as her hands moved with their own power.

The sudden uneven surface of the rock surprised her. She moved her hand further, and realized what it was. A huge crack in the perfect stone. She didn't want to crack like it.

"I want to be free." she said, realizing it.

_Well then. _The voice was bored.

_There you have it. _Soft overtone.

_Go be free, child. _The hissing voice sounded kind now.

Arya rushed to the door, pounding at it.

X

"So, let me fully go through this again." Cassandra said, sitting on her bed. "You're running away."

"Yes. And since you're my friend, I'm asking you to find a ship sailing to the first place out of here." Arya said, looking at her.

"You know I'll help you." she replied, sighing. "Come back tonight, when the night is the darkest."

"Thank you, Cass." Arya said, giving her friend a smile.

As she rushed out, Cassandra fell down on her bed. No way was she letting her go alone.

X

When Arya was sure everyone was asleep, she crept out. The guard at the door was asleep, and so old Arya briefly thought him to be dead. A loud snore crossed all doubts of his death. She slowly went in, careful not to let her bag shoved with a few important things snag on anything.

She kept looking back, trying to be careful of not letting anyone see her when she bumped into someone.

She almost cried out in her misery.

"What in seven hells is wrong with you!?" she whisper-yelled at the man who gave her an annoyed look, his silver hair shone in the moonlight.

"Nothing! What are you doing here?!" he whisper-yelled right back.

"I'm running away! What about you?" she asked, trying to lessen the pounding in her head.

"You can't run away." He insisted. "I'm running away."

There was a pause before she spoke.

"Well- you can't. Because I am! You can stay here with your perfect Targaryan hair and marry my sister instead of me and have tiny children with her and be king. I can run off and do things I want to." Arya said, taking the hand he offered her, standing up.

"Oh, so you're the only one who has things to do then, yes? Maybe I don't want to marry anyone." The future king bristled, annoyed.

"Well, you have responsibilities. You're the heir to the iron throne." She paused before further adding. "You'll actually be missed. So go back to your fancy heir bed chambers and let me leave!"

"Not happening. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He replied, not budging.

"Fine. Fine. We'll both leave." She tried the first thing she thought would help her.

"We can't both leave! Imagine the gossip trending throughout the seven kingdoms! Oh, I can hear it now; a stark and a Targaryan rushing off again just like Lyanna and Rhaegar." He jested. "No, thank you. You go back and stay with your family and your sister."

"I cannot believe you. You care what people will say behind your back? They'll keep talking no matter what you do." She replied. Noting the fact that there were about five hours till dawn, she realized it didn't matter.

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that-" he'd barely started before she'd interrupted him.

"I'm leaving. Unlike you, I have to leave. I don't care what you say; you're not going to stop me." She said, walking towards the stall of her horse.

He didn't reply. When she was all settled, her cloak ready to be pulled on her head, she looked at him, sighing before speaking.

"Look. You can either escape from the prison that is this castle- now. Or you can stay here and regret that you didn't make a choice just because of what people will think." She said no remorse or pity in her voice. Just plain anger.

And with that she pulled her cloak on, and yanked the reign of her horse and rushed off.

A few moments later, his horse chased her.

X

"You have got to be fucking around with me right now." Cassandra had always had a colorful vocabulary, and she definitely knew how to use it.

"We have three tickets and that's how we'll sell them to you- all three together." The man said, not bothering covering his child's ears.

"Oh, fine." She replied, yanking her purse open to give them the hundred dragons. "Bloody looters."

X

"The god's must be in your favor, dragon." She said, after hearing what both Arya and Aegon had to say. "I have an extra ticket."

"You have two?" Arya asked, confused.

"I have three. As if I'd let you go off on your own all alone. That'd be hilarious. Nobles trying to find their way in a cold harsh world. As if." She scoffed.

As someone gave a signal for the ship's departure soon, she handed each of them their own and walked up from the wooden platform. She knew they'd follow soon enough.

"I cannot believe you actually decided to come." Arya said, her hands slowly starting to turn the parchment in her hands.

"You were the one who told me to." He replied, faking offence.

"I didn't know you'd agree. I thought you'd be too craven to do it."

"Well sorry for disappointing you, m'lady."

"Call me M'lady next time and I'll kick you so hard your mother's mother will feel it."

Arya stark mentally agreed that they're arguing would never come to a stop. Aegon didn't even know how he would slowly become used to her bickering. And Cassandra Hallaway regretted ever joining them people after just a few moments of hearing them talking.

**x**

**Note: Always wanted to write an Aegon/Arya fanfiction. Reviews would be lovely. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Tell me if I did something wrong, or if I need to make something better. Thanks for reading, love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later, Arya Stark was tired, annoyed, and still arguing about exactly why Cassandra was lacing her into one of the tightest dresses in the world. She'd unfortunately sucked in a breath even when Cassandra had told her not to, and now she felt as if her right ribs were in the left and vice versa. High heels she could barely walk in where strapped to her feet and her short hair was the only thing she'd been allowed to keep down.

"What is the point of me running away if you're going to make me do all the same things? As if dying my hair wasn't bad enough." she complained, trying to control her breathing.

"Master Illyrio has thrown a ball. A celebration. You have to look like a girl, even If you don't behave like one." Cassandra answered, slipping in her own shoes. "And you know exactly why I had to dye your hair."

That she did. It had barely been a week before Cassandra had come bursting into their room at the inn, and told them to not say a word.

When Arya had asked her what it was about, she'd told them how everyone in the seven kingdoms were looking for two _lovers on the run _ who resembled them.

Then she'd taken a scissor and chopped off all of Arya's long hair, hair her mother had forbidden her from cutting; hair that sansa had called _plant roots_, hair that Jon had mussed up before she ran. And now it was gone.

When she'd asked Cass what she was doing, she'd said she was killing Arya Stark. And in a way, Arya Stark did die that day. Her entire being was stripped away, when her stark brown hair was dyed blonde.

She'd felt bad for Aegon most of all, even after cursing at him more than half the time of being there. He'd looked terrified at the suggestion of cutting his hair, and Arya would have too if she had hair like that. Silver, shining and smooth. Targaryan characteristics. Which was exactly why they had to go.

For a moment, Arya had thought he'd cry- he didn't though. He went through it, the cutting, the dying and everything else. She'd looked in the mirror after a while, and had barely recognized herself.

If she'd barely recognized herself then, she didn't even know who she was now. She'd have given everything just to get the entire thing over with.

.

She loathed it from the moment it started. It was tiring, standing around and smiling at everything Illyrio said. It was like one of the parties at king's landing, only she could have all the drinks she wanted. Before she could say anything, one of the men had dragged her over to dance.

She tried to make an excuse, before he started sprouting bad poetry all over the place.

"Your beauty can be compared to rose! But even a rose would be ashamed in front of you." he said, smiling at her.

Arya gave him her most disgusted expression, and started walking away.

Only, she was stopped again. By a Targaryan- whose hair had been dyed blue. She felt bad for him, honestly, she did.

"Care for a dance?" he offered. It was obvious he was having a bad time too, and the only way for them to not die right here was to do something; or in this case, argue.

"I don't have anything else to do." She said, sighing. Her chest constricted again, and she felt short of breath. She'd definitely be throwing it somewhere Cass would never find it.

"Where is Cass?" she asked, expecting him to know. "I haven't seen her around for quite a while."

"Upstairs with some young man." He replied, before looking away quickly. "That was inappropriate. I should not have said that."

"Why not? I'm not a child. I know what's going on." she said, riled up and ready to fight.

"You know, I don't understand us." He said, looking puzzled.

"Understand what about us?" she asks, annoyed.

"We fight all the time." He answered her.

"So? A lot of people fight. It's what people do." She said trying to dismiss whatever point he was trying to make.

"No. people fight on occasion. We start fighting whenever one of us opens their mouth." He told her, no trace of humor on his face.

She squinted, and then shook her head. The seven gods knew she didn't need to deal with this while she couldn't breathe properly.

It was relaxing though, barely moving in a sea of bodies, making conversation, before it had to be ruined. Like my life, Arya thought. Master Illyrio had come, fake smiles and all, muttering excuses about how he had someone young Griff should meet.

That was another thing she hadn't gotten used to by now. The name change. After all, she'd spent thirteen years as Arya Stark, it wasn't easy trading it all in and being Gracely Hedge.

She sneaked over to the table covered with glasses filled with wine. She'd been standing there for a long time, before Cassandra finally came back, her hair messed up, and the side of her gown riled up. She fixed the bottom of the dress and picked up one of the larger glasses from the table.

Arya watched the crowd verily, ignoring the tightness in her chest, the hazy vision of hers. She stopped looking at everything when she caught sight of the familiar blue hair. Aegon was dancing with someone, a girl a few years older than her.

"What are you looking at?" Cassandra asked, trying to pinpoint where Arya was looking. Finally, she caught the same blue hair she'd dyed. "What's wrong?"

Arya was starting to look slightly green.

"I cannot breathe." Was the only reply she received.

A pause lingered in the air before Cassandra answered. "Wait, you're jealous? Of what-"

Arya stark passed out before she could finish her sentence, and her previously hazy vision completely faded to black.

.

When she woke up, she was in bed. The tightness in her chest was thankfully gone, and she could breathe again. She looked around, and noticed the small bottle on the table beside her bed. It was filled with some brown liquid, with tiny hair like structures in it.

"Are you alright?" Her friend looked worried.

"I told you not to make me wear a corset." She said, offering a small smile.

"I am sorry. No corsets nevermore. I give you my word." Cassandra swore, taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"You worried me. And him." she told her.

Arya shook her head. "I am a stark. I can deal with corsets and wolves and frozen lands. I am not a damsel who needs help of every single person she can lean on."

"But you're not a stark anymore. You're Gracely hedge." she said, her usual cheery and frank mood replaced by a certain tired tone. "Do you regret running away?"

"No. Do you regret coming with me?" she asked, automatically resembling her tone.

"No. I think running of to god knows where with you is the best thing I've done since turning five-and-ten" she replied, honestly. "Honestly, you don't miss your sister or a friend?"

"Not If I be honest. I miss my family, but not really my sister. We never really got along together."

"You don't know how amazing having a sister is?!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Well, now you don't have to. We're sisters. Kyla and Gracely Hedge."

Before Arya could reply, she hugged her hard.

"You know, I'm still not that well." Arya replied, smiling a bit.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." She said, pulling back. "Oh, and I promise. No more corsets or heels or big dresses. No new hairstyles and no tight neck-laces. You can do whatever you want to do. You're free to be."

And at those words, Arya stark fell as free as Gracely Hedge; with her heart ready to scream in joy at the realization of pure freedom, even I just for a while.

.

With a promise to bring food as soon as possible, Cassandra slipped away. Just before she left, she turned around and looked at Arya.

"I'll send Aegon in. He was worried. Well, sort of." She said, cutting of the part about how in his worry of a friend, he travelled far into blaming territory and started pointing accusations at everyone. And then had come the anger, the pacing around and the yelling.

The yelling was the time Cassandra had had enough of all of it, and she'd been strict and given him a piece of her mind.

But arguments weren't the best things to mention to a woman who went purple a few hours ago, so Cassandra just went about.

By the time she sent him in, Arya had picked up the bottle and was shaking it, trying to figure out exactly what the strange concoction contained.

"Glad to see you are alright, princess Arya." He said, slight mischief in his tone.

"I'm fine enough to hit you in the face, Prince Aegon." She said, mimicking him.

"Well, thank the Gods for that, yes?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course." She replied, sarcastically.

They were shaking their heads when Cassandra's voice reached their ears.

"Two of you better be ready. We're hiking to the mountains with Deena and her family."

.

Twenty minutes into the trip of hiking up the entire mountain and half of them were tired. Arya, however was feeling the freedom, and she kept walking. When they reached flat surface, or slightly flat surface close to twilight, they decided to camp. Well, everyone else decided to camp- including Aegon was two seconds away from kissing the land- but Arya who still wanted to go up.

She was looking around, when she noticed the flag like structure on top of a much larger hill.

"What's that?" she wondered, out loud. Deena took this as her chance to say something.

"They say two lovers from different statuses ran away and got married on top of that hill. All they had was the banner of their families. So they struck it in the ground, and knowing that no one would allow them to live in peace, prayed to their Gods to save them and grant them their true wish. To be together in the everafter." She recited, as if it was a folktale she'd been told since she was born. Maybe it was. "Then, they held hands and threw themselves off it. Some say their ghosts still linger there, but everyone says if you go there and pray for something, the Gods will grant it to you."

_Well that's stupid, _Arya thought.

By then quite a few of the children of the three families accompanying them had gathered around. When deena snapped out of her story telling haze, she turned around and started yelling.

"What are all of you gathered here for? Go find some food! Your dead father ain't going to get it from the seven hells, is he?!"

Her voice was what they needed, because after that they scattered away.

.

Deep at night, after everyone had retired to their tents, Arya twisted and turned in her own. She did want to go up there, just to see if it really was haunted or not. She'd always been reckless, and now she'd be proving it. She shook Cassandra, who was deep in sleep, occasionally murmuring.

"What? Who? Why?" she said, as her brain tried to register from the shock of reality.

"It's me. I'm going to the top. You coming?" Arya asked, hopeful.

However, Cassandra really wasn't in the proper state of mind. So she decided to politely decline and go back to sleep instead of stopping Arya from travelling to a haunted mountain top.

"Nah. I'm fine here. You go. Take the dragonspawn. Tell me how the view was." She replied, closing her eyes to welcome sleep.

"Fine." Arya huffed, annoyed. As she crawled out of the tent leaving a senseless Cassandra, an idea found it's way into her head.

"Oh, Gods. I cannot believe I'm doing this."

Five minutes later, Arya shook Aegon awake. His reaction was not pretty.

"What? Who? Why?" he almost yelled, his eyes flying open.

"Oh, would everyone stop that. It's me. Now lower your voice before you actually wake up every other soul in the place." She whispered, annoyed.

"Um, alright. May I ask why you've woke me up at this ungodly hour?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes from falling close.

She hesistated for a moment before replying. "I'm going up to the mountain. I need you to come with me."

"Let me see, you woke me up at who knows what hour at night so we can travel to the haunted hill?" he exclaimed, looking at her as if she was the one who'd just been woken up and was blurting out nonsense. "Why do you even need me to come? Go alone, brave, adventures-seeking Arya."

She hit him on the arm, hard, prompting an 'ow' from him.

"You don't need to do anything! I'm just taking you along with me in case there's a wild boar there." she replied, as if it was simple.

His look prompted her to further explain.

"You know. I can push you in it's way and escape. And then I can be safe and you can be out of the way and love with the fancy-arsed ghosts for eternity." She retorted, sarcastic again. "Win-Win situation."

"That is so appealing, you know that? I can't wait to go with you." he retaliated, mimicking her. "Get this clear, I'm only coming with you because I'll be skinned alive by your friend in the other tent if something happens to you."

"That is so noble of you, great heir to the iron throne." She said, riled up all because of him.

He followed her as she walked out.

.

Ten minutes of walking up a steep slope, and Aegon was already regretting even waking up. For a moment he considered playing dead. But knowing that she'd probably just leave him there and be on her way till tomorrow and he's freeze out there, he decided against it.

Arya, though, loved every moment of it. She loved that fact that the snow was still cold, though not as cold as it was back north. She loved the smell of the air, all misty and foggy around her. She loved the familiar ache in her body, like when she fought too much with swords against Robb and Jon back in Winterfell. She even felt grateful for _his _company, even though he complained and bickered half of the time.

It was the break of dawn by the time they reached the top. As soon as they did, all trails of fighting stopped, time stopped for a moment. They both had to agree on one thing. The view at the top was unimaginable. It was beautiful beyond words, and after the long walk up with constant fighting and complaining, it was worth it.

The sun had started to rise, yellow and crimson rays forming something resembling marble on the canvas of the sky. The rest of the world was in multiple colors, from the yellow fields to the green grassland and then completely white, all covered in the breaking sun.

It was breathtaking.

And for just a moment, all enmity between them was forgotten. For a moment, they weren't Arya stark or Aegon Targaryan; they weren't lords and ladies who's run away from home and responsibilities, they weren't people living under fake identities with dyed hair.

They were free. Completely, unbound and limitless. With no boundaries to break. Free.

And then they broke out laughing. It was immeasurable, unbound. Hysterical, happy laughter.

And Arya Stark remembered that moment, those few precious moments with a new friend and the sun rise as the time she felt most happy. Most alive.

.

The next moment when Cassandra woke up, she yawned loudly. It was most likely noon, she could tell by the yelling outside, the strong accented voice was Deena's.

When she walked outside, she saw something that woke her up with a jolt. Aegon and Arya, actually getting along together for once. She blanched. He was laughing, and she punched him in the arm.

Even Deena stopped by her and stopped yelling for a while.

_They could barely talk to each other without threatening to resort to murder day before, and now they're being..friends. _Cassandra thought. _What in the seven hells happened last night?_

…

**Well, I'm proud of myself for pumping out this before my tests. Thanks for all the reviews, lovelies. Again, I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter! Anything you'd like to see? Tell me and spread the love.**

**Good day, and keep shipping!**


End file.
